


Stuck On A Feeling

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddles, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's always had a thing for arms, and Arin's are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: prompt! im p sure this counts as sfw, but egobang where dan is lovin on arin's arms. like he notices how nice ar's arms are n starts kissin em and maybe givin him lil hickeys? egobang arm praise. the good good. i am weird

Summers in LA are not something that Dan is particularly a fan of. Most days it's gets to be over a hundred degrees outside, and doesn't even cool down that much in the evening. And as someone who doesn't have correctly working sweat glands, Dan constantly has to drown himself in ice cold water and air conditioning. He would much rather be slightly chilly and bundle himself up, but that's not possible in the heat.

It's even worse when Dan turns up for work to find out that the air conditioning is broken, and the office is only being cooled by fans that are plugged into almost every outlet. Dan pauses in the doorway once he notices the abundance of fans and his coworkers who look much more distressed than usual. 

Barry notices him standing at the edge of the room and gives a small wave. “Air conditioning is broken and they won't be able to fix it until tomorrow.”

Dan throws his head back and groans, trudging off into the grump room. Arin is already sitting on the couch when he gets in there, leaned back against the couch and his eyes closed. There's a fan plugged in and aimed right at him, yet it doesn't seem to be doing much. 

“Hey, dude,” Arin grumbles once he feels Dan plop down on the couch next to him.

Dan opens his mouth to respond, but his breath catches in his throat. Arin is wearing a light pink tank top that accent his arms perfectly, and Dan can't help but admire them. Dan has always had a thing for arms, and that goes tenfold when it comes to Arin’s. They’re strong and jacked, yet still soft, and Dan loves the feeling of them wrapped around him.

After a couple seconds of no response from Dan, Arin opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend curiously. Dan’s eyes snap up to meet Arin’s, but not before Arin had realized that Dan had been staring. Dan’s face flushes profusely at being caught staring and Arin just smirks at him.

“See something you like, Dan?” Arin purrs.

Dan’s face heats up more but he gives a faint smile in response. He quickly toes off his shoes and shuffles to straddle Arin on the couch, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. Arin’s arms come up to wrap around Dan’s waist and tug him closer. 

“Maybe,” Dan mumbles, and then he’s leaning down and pressing soft kisses to Arin’s jaw. The man below him sighs softly at the contact and angles his neck to the side, allowing Dan more room. The kisses grow gradually more intense as Dan moves along Arin’s jawline, nipping at the skin right below his ear before moving down to his neck. 

“It sure seems like it,” Arin stutters out, his grip on Dan’s hips tightening at the stimulation.

Dan grins and continues pressing kisses down Arin’s neck, pausing every once and a while to nip and lick at the skin, making Arin groan softly. His hands snake down to the hem of Arin’s tank top and tug lightly at it. Arin retracts his hands reluctantly to pull off his own shirt. Dan’s eyes darken minutely as he sweeps his gaze over Arin’s chest and arms. He leans down and presses a kiss to Arin’s lips, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Arin groans as his hair is tugged lightly and his hands immediately fly back to grips the older man’s hips. 

“God, do you know how gorgeous you are? Like, look at these arms. You’re stunning,” Dan whispers, making Arin flush. He continues kissing down Arin’s neck and across his collarbones, moving down to trail kisses along his boyfriend’s arms. 

Arin shudders as Dan delivers a particularly hard bite to his arm, promising to leave a bruise. He licks apologetically over the bite mark, kissing it softly as he pulls away. Arin releases a slight groan as another hickey is sucked into his skin, and he can feel Dan’s smile spread against the skin of his arm. 

The younger man trails a hand up Dan’s side and cups his boyfriend’s jaw in his hand, pulling him up so their lips can meet again. Their lips slide against each other again, and just as Arin prods at the other’s lips with his tongue, Dan pulls away. Arin whines and pouts up at Dan, making Dan giggle. He ducks back down again and begins pressing kisses and bites against Arin’s other arm.

Arin tightens his grip around Dan’s torso and starts pressing kisses against the side of Dan’s neck as well, trying to return the favor. Dan giggles at the feeling of Arin’s beard rasping against his neck, pushing back his boyfriend so he can focus on the task at hand. 

After a few minutes of Dan nipping and kissing at Arin’s arms and neck, he pulls back, admiring the bruises that are starting to form already. He presses a quick kiss to the bite mark from earlier and sits back, grinning at Arin softly, who’s looking at him adoringly. 

Arin rubs his hands up and down Dan’s sides softly and steals a quick kiss from Dan, making Dan laugh.

“What was that all about?” Arin asks softly, his head tilted to the side. Dan’s heart warms a bit at how cute he looks right now, almost puppy-like. 

Dan shrugs, “Dunno, just felt like appreciating how great you look today. Though now I’m hotter than I was earlier, so I kinda regret not waiting until later.” He frowns softly and rubs a hand down his face.

Arin laughs softly and pulls Dan closer, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Don’t forget yourself, you goof. You look amazing too,” he says and presses a kiss to the underside of Dan’s jaw.

The older man makes a noise in the back of his throat and leans back away from the touch, tugging off his own shirt and wrapping his arms back around Arin’s neck.

“Can we cuddle for a bit? It’s hot but I want to cuddle you,” Dan asks, fingers playing with the ends of Arin’s hair.

Arin grins and leans back onto the couch, pulling Dan on top of him. “Of course, but not for too long, we still have to record today. We can shorten this session and make the next one longer if you want though, that way the AC will be working by then.”

“Okay, that sounds great,” Dan mumbles and presses his face into Arin’s neck, snuggling into him.

Arin laughs softly at the movement and tightens his arms around Dan, nuzzling into his hair and rubbing a hand softly up and down his boyfriend’s back.


End file.
